


Unique

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Star Wars Pride Project [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexual Ben Solo, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: On rare occasions, you come across someone as rare and unique as a rainbow lightsaber. This is the case with Poe and Ben.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Star Wars Pride Project [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928779
Kudos: 1
Collections: Allbingo, Darkpilot Thematic Stories, Fics I Wrote Out Of Spite, The Darkpilot Library





	Unique

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Demisexual
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“When did you first know you loved me?"  
  
The two of them lay together under the stars, the both of them momentarily sheltered from the pain of Elphrona, from Ben wondering what to do with himself. For now, he could adjust to the reality of Poe there, by his side — warm and stabilizing and always there.  
  
“That’s a good question,” Ben said. “For me, I would say that forming a romantic attachment — well, from what I understand it, it’s a matter of just finding that special connection. That sort of perfect emotional attachment. You started out as my friend. One of the first faces I knew."  
  
“Yeah.” Poe snuggled closer. Ben thought, impulsively, of a lothcat needing warmth.  
  
“And it was easy to fall in love with you. Because I knew you for so long. You running away to Kijimi...it disrupted things a bit. But once you came back...”  
  
“I shouldn’t have run away,” Poe said.  
  
"You were tricked.” There was something about Poe’s situation where Ben wished he could take his pain away in, basically, an instant.  
  
“Still. I was stupid.”  
  
“Lost.”  
  
“Maybe." Poe took a deep breath. “So it was knowing you that helped you love me?”  
  
“All of you.” He had worshipped Poe quietly, as quietly as children could; it was as he got older that he found it changing into something more like a lover than a friend.  
  
"Yeah.”  
  
“There’s people who you meet,” Ben said. "Who are as unique as...a rainbow lightsaber.” Poe laughed against him, and Ben smiled at him. "You don’t see them that often. You can admire the different colors of the lightsabers, but sometimes a rainbow one comes along. And that’s really special.”  
  
“Am I that saber?”  
  
“Yes."  
  
Poe rested his head on Ben’s chest. “I love you too,” he said. “More than anything.”  
  
They snuggled together, and Ben swore that with Poe with him, he wouldn’t fall into the stars.


End file.
